


The Wednesday's coincidence

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Coincidences, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Real Events, Microfic, Misunderstandings, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: There's nothing amazing about his ordinary life, but Ben is about to learn how to watch carefully. He will soon discover that sometimes small mistakes happen for a reason, and that the important days also begin just like the others.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Wednesday's coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystMoon/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Janet, because I like to think that I am with you in some way!  
> I don't know how to make a cake, but I like to write! 😂
> 
> This little story that is a part of my life too, because we always put something real in fantasy.  
> Thanks, for being there <3

It was a day like any other, nothing seemed to indicate that something amazing was going to happen. The radio program repeated the same midnight news and the neighbor made that annoying noise with the keys when taking his dog for a walk. 

The alarm clock rang on time, the water boiled in the kettle, and Ben spooned his broken cookies into tea for breakfast, just like his grandmother Padmé made him when he felt sad. 

And it is not that in his life things were so bad, to the point of needing that magical food that reminded him so much of her, but he was not happy about some things that had happened before.

Maybe he shouldn't regret having a routine life, he appreciated control and discipline, plus he had his books to escape from and dived into them more and more frequently. 

All the time he felt strange, as if life lacked enthusiasm and had plenty of disappointment, as if the taste of the tea that had been prepared was something bitter and the fault of that was his tendency to give his heart to those who did not deserved it. 

But after a loud, determined sigh, he decided that he would not stay to live in the past because some things had to die, even if that sounded dramatic even to someone like him. 

Every day was the same, every morning he repeated aloud that he was fine and courageously took the keys and left his house. 

He had a good job, maybe it was not so exciting for someone as imaginative as him, but he consoled himself thinking that it would be temporary. He found moments in which he could be himself, even if they were few and clandestine, like when he opened the notebook hidden inside the first drawer of his desk so he could turn over some urgent thought or make a fleeting sketch with a blue fine-tipped pen, his favorite.

Everyone saw him as someone responsible and trustworthy, a bit lonely and unattainable. Some even called him arrogant. But his generous spirit always inclined him towards the less indicated people and he deposited his valuable time on other people's problems that at the end of the day did not make him feel better or special. Of course he figured that out too late, always too late. 

As a result of his excellent performance, that day he had an important meeting, he had written it down on his agenda and had set some alarms on his mobile so as not to forget. 

He arrived at the indicated address a few minutes in advance and amused himself looking at a bulletin board in the waiting room, as if he had no other option but to take an interest in taking guitar lessons or ordering some cafeteria service. 

The secretary's desk was deserted, maybe because it was lunchtime, so for long minutes there were no other human beings besides Ben and the young woman who was holding red folders and drumming her fingers impatiently on the armrest of an uncomfortable metal chair, staring at the door that never opened. 

After half an hour, Ben could already remember by heart the signs on the board from reading them so much. He felt uncomfortable but didn't want to sit down, because the only available seat was too close to the young woman, and doing some quick calculations, he realized that he didn't fit into the small space, anyway. 

Then, she winced, showing everyone who wanted to witness it that she was losing patience. But the secretary wasn't coming back so Ben was her only audience.

He tried to smile to express his support and understanding, because he was shy enough to address her out loud, and immediately turned to the billboard wall when he felt her gaze land on him with interest. He felt her face redden a little and tried not to imagine what she would see. 

"Are you here to see Mr. Kenobi?" 

Her voice had a foreign accent but a familiar warmth, as if he had heard it before. 

"Yes."

Ben made a face at his own communication ineptitude. He was proud of his ability to select words, but not at this precise moment, when a beautiful woman was addressing him trying to make the atmosphere more pleasant. 

"I see... Well, clearly they have forgotten about us. What time was your appointment?"

Ben looked at his wristwatch with resignation. 

"Exactly thirty minutes ago."

She gave a laugh that stopped his heart for a moment.

"You got lucky! I've been here for an hour and a half. I hope he has an excellent reason for making me miss lunch!"

The young woman put down her folders and stood up to shake Ben's hand. 

"I’m Rey"

"Ben."

It felt like he was moving in slow motion even though there was nothing abnormal about the situation. It was a rather boring room with its typical decorative plant in one corner, there was not even background music, everything was gray and dark green, except for Rey who seemed to illuminate, without intending to, every inch of the place. 

Her smile was sincere, he knew it in some way that he couldn't explain, and she was just trying to be nice to him, to get through that tedious moment in the best way she could.

But as soon as their hands touched, he felt something different, an emotion without a name yet, but very similar to that of reaching the highest part of a roller coaster. 

Rey didn't look uncomfortable or eager to withdraw his hand, as if she didn't find the contrast between her warmth and his coldness unpleasant. 

Mr. Kenobi's secretary, a small, nervous-looking woman, came humming in and took her place behind the desk as if they didn't exist. 

She arranged the little sign with her name so that it was perfectly parallel to the edge of the cabinet. 

_ Mrs. Kanata _

Ben was not amused by the interruption because he wanted to take advantage of every second of the new sensation that Rey awakened, but he remembered why he was there and the wrinkled and gloomy face of his boss brought him back to reality with a slap. 

Rey looked at him with a comical gesture that never ceased to amaze him, because she was taking with humor a situation that he could hardly bear. Perhaps she felt, as he did, that the good company made things considerably better. 

He approached until he was within the visual field of the woman, who was startled when realizing his existence, as if she did not expect to meet anyone there and then she discovered Rey covering her mouth in a hidden smile.

"Excuse me, but would you be so kind as to inform Mr. Kenobi that we are here?" 

"Mr. Kenobi does not attend any appointments on Wednesday after noon."

"What do you mean?" - Rey's smile disappeared suddenly, as she approached the desk - "I remember  _ exactly _ that you told me on the phone that appointments are  _ without exception _ after noon!"- Then she softened a bit- "Look for it, please, Rey Sanders at 1:00 p.m. on Wednesday the 17th."

The old woman crossed her arms stubbornly, and neither of them seemed to want to lose the duel of challenging stares. 

She finally agreed, triumphantly showing him the blank notebook.

"There are no appointments for Mr. Kenobi today."

"How? What about me?"- Ben was alarmed and pointed an accusing finger at the agenda -"Benjamin Solo, 2pm"

The woman repeated with a cold gesture, putting her glasses on the bridge of her nose and raising her head haughtily. 

"There are no appointments for Mr. Kenobi today."

"There must be some kind of mistake. It is not possible that we were both confused. Please check again."

"Are you accusing me of having altered Mr. Kenobi's agenda?" 

The woman straightened up off her seat and seemed to have grown a few inches, but still did not reach more than the height of Ben's chest. His tone of voice turned sharp and if he hadn't been so angry, the situation would have been amusing.

Mrs. Kanata's legendary reputation for being inflexible was well deserved. 

Rey chimed in by gently placing her hand on Ben's forearm, catching his attention immediately. 

"I think it's a misunderstanding. Isn't it, Ben?"

Ben wanted to protest but her sweet gesture stopped him. He didn't know exactly why, but a sense of doubt washed over him and he had an irrepressible urge to check his own schedule.

Perhaps he had entered the date wrong. But Rey too? What kind of coincidence was that? 

On the other hand, he wasn't sure he could resist Rey's conciliatory gaze. Nor did he want to.

So he nodded and walked away, not before giving an angry look at the irritating secretary. 

Rey took her folders and then linked her right arm with Ben's, with a spontaneous gesture.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving."

He got carried away like he was floating. For the first time he felt comfortable with another person, he had no doubts, it felt good. As if it was enough to be himself, silent and thoughtful. 

He felt comfortable with this young stranger with whom he apparently had hundreds of things in common. 

Because as they left the building and chatted animatedly arm in arm, no one would have imagined that this nice couple had met by mistake and only a few minutes before, waiting for a date that was never going to happen because, in effect, the two had confused the day and time of the meeting. 

  
Maz was right.  _ As usual _


End file.
